


Cat Bath

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Job in the Shower, Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, First Blow Job, Kitty Loke, Oral Sex, Phobias, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke needs to hide after pissing off Aquarius. He takes refuge in Lucy's home, but first she declares he really needs a bath. But Loke has a weakness: the Spirit of the Lion is terrified of water!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Bath

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: If I owned "Fairy Tail," I'd write this as canon and print it so I could make money. I could use money. Sadly, Hiro Mashima doesn't pay me. Brat!_   
>  _"Fairies of the Rain" was written by Arthur Edward Johnstone and is in the public domain._

Lucy danced around puddles. She twirled with her umbrella and laughed at the rain. Juvia thought she saw Gray kissing Cana—both fiercely denied it, but their blushing faces were suspicious—so Magnolia was now plunged in a downpour. Still, Lucy was in a good mood. Not that she didn't feel bad for poor Juvia, but at least for the moment the rain woman was no longer glaring at her. Her jealous rage had focused on the scantly clad alcoholic instead.

Such a heartbreaking scene would never make Lucy happy intentionally. No, it was an idea that came to her while watching the argument from the sidelines. The love-triangle scene between Juvia, Gray, and Cana had inspired an entire chapter of her novel, just as she moaned to Levy about writer's block. Now she was eager to write...sadly at the grief of her friends. She wanted to quickly jot down her ideas. She could comfort Juvia and Cana later, and maybe try to explain the situation to poor, confused Gray.

Out of nowhere, someone appeared in front of her. She shrieked as the man ran at full speed, tried to stop himself, tripped on the cobbled road, and crashed into her. Lucy was knocked backwards and fell hard into a puddle she had just avoided. Her backside hurt as she laid there, face up to the falling rain. She heard a man's groan nearby.

"I am so, so sorry, miss. I...well!" He ended in surprise and a tone of delight.

Lucy slowly rose up and looked. The man who ran into her was now collapsed between her legs, his ginger head about at her askew knees, with a perfect view right up her skirt. She noticed the blue-tinted glasses, now knocked sideways, and the smarmy grin.

"Loke!" she screamed and immediately shoved her skirt down.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the guild you have underwear like _that_."

She scrambled away. Loke quickly leaped to his feet and genteelly offered her a hand up. She accepted only because she could yank him hard in anger, yet his powerful arm easily lifted her to her feet. She was ready to dust herself off, but her clothes were covered in splashed mud. She sighed in exasperation. She really liked this blouse, too! Just as she began to go after her rolling umbrella, Loke strode over to it and graciously carried it back to her. When she reached for the umbrella, he refused to give it up.

"What sort of gentleman would I be if I let my lady hold the umbrella?" he asked.

She sighed and gave in. It was such a little issue, anyway. "Why did you appear so suddenly and running like that? I wasn't in any trouble."

"Ah." He looked aside, and she was surprised to see embarrassment in his regal face. "I sort of...ran away."

"Ran away? You?" She could not imagine Loke retreating from any sort of enemy.

"Hey Lucy," he smiled ingratiatingly. "Do you think it's possible for me to stay with you for a little while?"

She folded her arms, sensing that this was not going to end well. "How long is _a little while_?"

He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Not too long. Only...say...a week," he muttered.

"A week! Loke, you do realize that for normal Celestial Spirits, a week in the Human World is a death sentence."

He looked aside with a shiver of horror. "Beats what's waiting for me back home."

She jolted in fear. "Is something bad happening in the Spirit World?"

"No, not bad. At least, I hope it doesn't get bad. It's just I sorta...well..." The Spirit of the Leo Constellation looked aside and pouted. "I pissed off Aquarius."

Lucy physically shivered at the thought.

He proceeded with a rushed explanation. "I went over to her place because Scorpio and I were supposed to go out drinking, and apparently I...ahem...interrupted them," he grimaced. "I had to wait while he showered off. Aquarius was rather peeved already, obviously, and she hid somewhere without even offering me some tea—not that she ever does that sort of thing anyway. Well, Scorpio was taking way too long in the shower, and I was starving. Aquarius has a lot of fish tanks with every sort of fish imaginable. I figured she wouldn't miss just one. I even picked an ugly one. So I managed to catch it pretty easily, cooked it up, and ate it while I was waiting. Then she and Scorpio came out of the shower _together—_ which explained why it took so long—and there I was, eating a fish. I figured she'd be a little mad that I used her kitchen, and I quickly offered to clean up, but...well..." Loke shivered at the recent memory and rubbed out what Lucy guessed was some sort of painful injury. "How was I supposed to know that ugly fish was some distant cousin of hers? I didn't quite catch the entire explanation since I was more focused on running the hell away." He cringed slightly. "She is one scary bitch."

"Yeah, I know," Lucy mumbled. "Okay, fine. You came under your own power, I'm guessing, so it's fine. Let's get indoors first, then we'll see about lodging."

"I thought I could stay with you," he grinned, moving in closer to her.

She pulled away, but she saw that he kept the umbrella centered on her. His arm followed, and that meant he was left without its protection, standing in the rain, his muddied suit coat getting wetter. Regretfully, she stepped close enough so he had some of the umbrella's protection too. She made a mental note to buy a bigger umbrella.

"Of course you can't sleep at my place for a week. I'll allow it tonight only because it's getting late, but in the morning we'll see what hotels are available."

They walked together to Lucy's home, went inside, and left their muddy shoes at the entrance. She sighed as she realized they were both dripping all over the place.

"Into the bathroom," she ordered. "At least it's easier to mop up."

Loke followed, and Lucy hated that his sly smile never faded. Really, if this lousy womanizer thought he could get somewhere with her tonight, she would call Aquarius out and chase him _back_ into the Spirit World!

In the bathroom, she squeezed out as much of the water from her hair as possible. She sighed as she saw that the rump of her skirt was ruined.

"This better wash out," he muttered. "I'll wash the clothes and get a robe or something for you to wear until they're ready. Get out of your clothes, put them in this basket, and set the basket outside the door so I can get them. And take a bath. You're filthy."

"So are you," he smiled.

"I'll take mine second and get some tea and food going."

Loke looked at the bathtub, then looked back at her. "I'm a guy, I can just wipe up a bit."

"No, you're muddy. Besides, you smell like fish."

"That would be Aquarius' fault. She threw something smelly at me."

"I don't care, just take a bath."

He shivered a little at the last word. His eyes flitted to the bathtub again, only to look away. "Really, I should be the one making you tea. I'm a gentleman, after all."

Lucy rubbed a headache out. "Loke, I'm wet, I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood for whatever game you're trying to play. If you're going to spend the night here, at least clean up," she demanded. He pouted deeply, and his reluctant face annoyed her. He was like a stubborn kid refusing to clean up before dinner. "Stupid Lion! You need a _bath_."

Loke cringed at the word. Suddenly, something dawned on her. Lucy covered her mouth, not sure whether to gasp in shock or laugh at the realization.

"Wait, do you...hate...baths?"

He looked away, refusing to face her. She saw a slight flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Is it really so bad to have a little aquaphobia?"

"Aquaphobia? Fear of water? But you always look so well-groomed."

"I have a waterless shower back home."

"But when you were in Earthland for three years..."

"Sponge baths and apple cider vinegar to clean my hair."

"You were out in the rain right now."

"I couldn't show weakness in front of you when we're in public. I do have some pride, you know. Besides, rain is easier to bear than actually being submerged." He frowned that Lucy had begun to giggle. "Is having a phobia really so funny?" he shouted, not the least bit amused.

"Sorry, it's just...you're the Lion and...and scared of water." She sputtered out another badly withheld laugh.

"Aquaphobia is a common anxiety disorder. It's not funny. How about I fill your bed with spiders and see how funny _that_ is?"

The threat cut off her laughter fast. "All right, I'm sorry. Well, if rain is okay, how about a shower? It's like rain."

Loke pouted and looked away. "I guess for Lucy's sake I'll give it a try but...but I...ah, forget it," he sighed. "I think I'd rather face Aquarius."

"Whoa! Is your phobia so bad you'd rather get beaten up by a mermaid than take a bath?"

"Yes," he answered with a snappish tone that was completely unlike Loke. "Would you rather pick up a giant, hairy, poisonous spider and let it crawl all over your body, or insult Erza?"

Lucy cringed at both options. "I'm sorry, it's just a weird thing to be scared about."

"Not really," he mumbled. "More people drown than die from spider bites."

"I guess so." She rubbed the back of her head. Loke really was too filthy just to sponge off. The mud was starting to dry all over him. "What if...? Sheesh, this is a bad idea," she muttered, but it was the only thing she could come up with besides kicking him out into the rain. "What if I stay here with you? You know, scary situations are a bit better when someone holds your hand, that kind of thing."

Loke could hardly help but smile. "Are you offering to take a shower with me?"

"No!" she flared. "These are the rules. One: I'm staying dressed. I'm not giving you any reason for temptation; I'm only here to help you through your fear. Two: you will remain in your underwear. I don't want to see... _that_." That was a lie, but she had to put some control over herself. "Three..." She had three rules when she first considered this, but her mind would not stop thinking about Loke dripping wet in only boxer shorts. "Three...don't use my good bath supplies."

_Okay, that was lame, Lucy! What are you thinking?_

"Deal."

She blanched slightly as he tossed off his suit coat, tugged his tie loose enough to pull over his head without untying it, and unbuttoned his shirt. He looked up at Lucy and smiled at her staring face. She did not even realize she had forgotten to blink until he let out a brief laugh and turned his back to her.

That startled her. She finally blinked, then blushed. Through his soaked white shirt, she saw the green guild mark on his back. Green like his eyes, she thought. Loke yanked at his shirt, yet it was drenched and sticking to his body. She began to lift her hand to offer him some help, but for all she knew he might be faking having trouble purely to get her to undress him. Stubbornly, she folded her arms and merely watched.

Next went his socks, followed by his jingling belt, and finally he tugged down his pants. She looked away for that part, but peeked only to see that he really did keep his boxers on. And to briefly check out what type of boxers he wore. Tiger stripes. Cute!

Loke faced the bath stall, but he stopped. Lucy wondered why he only stared at the frosted doors, until she realized he was breathing strangely. It was too fast and too even, a meditative pace set at an anxious tempo. She saw by the twitching in his face, he honestly was scared.

"Should I turn it on?"

He answered with a quick nod. That was all. She set it for a shower and not her usual soaking bath, then turned the handles, hot, then cold, adjusting them and sticking her hand into the trickling water to find the right temperature. She heard Loke's throat hitch behind her.

"It's just like rain," she said in a soothing voice. "Do you know the raindrop song? You know, the one kids like to sing. If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops..."

Loke came in with a quavering whisper.

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops,_  
 _Oh, what a rain that would be!_  
 _Standing outside with my mouth open wide._  
 _Ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah!_  
 _If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops,_  
 _Oh, what a rain that would be!_

It made him laugh a little, but he still hugged himself across his bare chest, trying to convince his nerves that this was safe. She really did pity him.

"Here's one you might not know," she smiled.

The water was at a warm temperature now. She walked over to Loke and took his tensed arms. As she sang to him, she pulled him inch by inch closer to the shower.

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter,_  
 _Fairies of the rain,_  
 _Dancing on the leaves and grasses,_  
 _Hear the murmur as it passes!_  
 _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter,_  
 _Over and over again._

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter,_  
 _Freshen ev'ry flower,_  
 _Jewels for the pansies' faces,_  
 _And the lily's drooping graces!_  
 _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter,_  
 _Sweet is the scent of the shower._

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter,_  
 _Tiny fairy things,_  
 _Are they really raindrops gliding,_  
 _Are they magic figures sliding?_  
 _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter,_  
 _All with a gleam on their wings._

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter,_  
 _Through the golden grain,_  
 _Don't you hear the fairies singing?_  
 _Can you hear their blue bells ringing?_  
 _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter,_  
 _Fairies are born in the rain._

Before the third stanza, she was in the shower, her wet and muddy clothes getting drenched, as she pulled Loke into the water. As the drops hit his skin, she felt him tense up and try to draw away. She truly wanted to help him overcome his phobia now. As she sang, she hugged him and slowly rocked him, as if they were two fairies dancing in the rain. She softly slid the frosted door shut and kept hold of him as Loke trembled in her arms.

After she was done singing, he wryly sang back to her:

_Rain, rain, go away,_  
 _Come again some other day._  
 _Lucy and Loke want to play._  
 _Come again some other day._

She did not mind this time that Loke grabbed hold of her tightly and almost smothered her. She smiled sadly that such a powerful Celestial Spirit could have such a debilitating phobia. She kept singing every rain song she could think of as she stroked his head. She reached over to the shower water, cupped her hand, waited until the water filled it, then brought it to Loke's head, dribbling the water onto his orange hair.

"No! Not my head!" he shouted, and his arms almost crushed her ribs.

"Easy, easy," she soothed. "I'm just petting you."

"No water on my head," he shivered.

"Just petting," she whispered, and she gave him a few strokes to show that she did not have any water now. "My hands are just a little moist. Just moist fingers, see?" She held her hand in front of his eyes. "Just a little wet."

Slowly he eased up and swallowed down his terror. Then he laughed in shame and looked away. "You probably think this is pathetic."

"We all have our weaknesses," she reasoned gently, surreptitiously getting more water into her hand, but being very careful not to let him know his hair was slowing getting washed.

"Lucy." His voice sounded shaky, but he still forced his face up to her. "You're ruining your shirt."

She glared at him. "I'm not taking it off."

He shook his head, but he blushed that she had assumed that was what he meant. "Y-you're..." He swallowed hard and forced himself to speak. "You're doing this just for me. Thank you."

Then, with no other warning, he leaned over and kissed her. Lucy's eyes widened for only a moment before she relaxed into the kiss. He had one hell of a way to show his appreciation! Still, one part of her realized she could possibly get him cleaned better if he was distracted, and another part of her felt her knees getting weak as he placed both hands on the shower wall, caging her inside.

She grabbed the nearby bottle of liquid soap. Without breaking his kiss, she managed to get some gel into her hand and rubbed the soap over his shoulders. She doubted Loke could even tell, because he hummed at her caresses. She kept rubbing around his back, down his spine, and while she was at it, she ventured lower until she hit the elastic edge of his boxers. She pouted a little as she recalled that it had been her rule to keep those on.

The shower was quickly washing the suds away, so she had to reach for the bottle again.

Loke pulled back a little. "I refuse to ruin this pretty blouse more." He said it with a growl before taking hold of her first button.

"I said..."

His eyes flashed up at her, and she was silenced with a feeling that went beyond her mind's comprehension, something that dived straight into her instinctive side. And that side said...

_Don't mess with the king of beasts!_

He focused back on her blouse, slipping with the wet buttons, until finally it was off and dropped outside of the shower door with a moist _shlop_.

"Soap, now!"

That was all the order he could give before his mouth was back on hers, yet Lucy had sensed the slightest shiver in him when he discarded her shirt. He was trying hard to take his mind off the shower and put all focus onto her.

Lucy fumbled with the bottle of shower gel, distracted by Loke's refusal to release her mouth and his hands pawing at her stomach, up to her ribs, then around what bits of skin were not hidden by the bra. Finally she got a dollop in her hand, and she rubbed fast over his chest and stomach, up over his shoulders, down his arms, rubbing everywhere, some places more than once.

The shower water was hot. He was hot. Her whole body flushed with her own inner heat. Her fingers hydroplaned up his abs and to his chest. The shower had already rinsed off all the soap, yet her hands would not quit moving. She had to stop herself, but...oh hell no! Her hands ran over his toned pectorals, and her thumbs circled his nipples. It was as good as shouting what she wanted next.

Loke grabbed around Lucy's waist and yanked her closer to him. Now they stood fully under the shower head, but Loke did not freak out about his head getting wet. Lucy felt him cringe at the sensation, but he was more focused on trying to unhook that pesky lace bra. He growled into her mouth after four attempts failed. Then he reached back with both hands, firmly took hold, and made damn sure those hooks unlatched. He threw the bra over his head, and it landed somewhere near the sink.

Freed now, he thrust her up against the wet tiles. Lucy was not sure why her leg hitched up to his hip—it moved instinctively—yet Loke grabbed at it and managed to push himself even closer to her.

"Making love in the rain," he moaned against her lips, and his tongue thrust hard into her mouth.

Lucy's eyes flashed open. He wasn't serious, was he? She tried to lower her hitched leg, but he held firmly onto it. His fingers slid upward, shoving her skirt higher and higher. Lucy whimpered and stiffened at the warm touches.

"A warm summer rain shower," Loke purred out. "That's all this is, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Lucy moaned.

The shower made his orange hair drip straight. She was amazed at its length when flattened, hanging down below his shoulders, so strange as it framed his elegantly pointed jaw. She pushed back a few wet strands and tucked them behind his ear. Then she played with the earrings and smiled at how he leaned into her hand. So much like a cat being petted!

She decided that, for once, she would let Loke have his way. If she had to give in to someone, wasn't it better to do so in a way that helped them overcome a fear? This was therapy, she told herself. Nothing more than psychological therapy.

"Just two young lovers in the rain," she whispered.

Her words spurred him. He released her thigh, and both hands slid up her torso to the newly freed mounds. Lucy gasped, and some water got into her mouth. She leaned her head back against the wet tiles and arched slightly. Loke's touches were heating her up. The steamy water made her sweat. One of her hands raised to her mouth. She bit on a finger as she fought against the sounds bubbling in her throat, gasps and moans she did not want to release in fear that someone might hear her.

"I'm a dirty little lion, you know," he chuckled. "And I bet you're a dirty little girl."

His fingers ran up her thigh again. Her skirt was already shoved to her waist. Even when she could have lowered it, she hadn't. His hand slowly crept inward to where it felt warmer. He felt the lacy barrier protecting her purity.

Lucy felt his finger press against her, and instead of biting her finger, her mouth opened wide with a gasp. Her hands clutched around his wet shoulders with her fingers digging in hard. She needed to stop him, but...she wanted to feel him. She was curious, after all. She had never even had a boyfriend, let alone something like this.

"You want to be dirty, don't you?" he teased, sensing her hesitancy.

He took her hand and guided it downward between their bodies, sliding between the rivulets racing down their stomachs. Lucy felt cotton first, but there was something hard just under the fabric. Hard yet soft. She shivered as she realized what it was.

"You want this."

He had a feral grin. She could hardly stop herself from feeling, purely out of curiosity. She was a girl, after all. The strange piece of anatomy she lacked was a fascinating thing, as intriguing as breasts were to men. Besides, the way Loke's cheeks turned pink when she rubbed across him was cute.

"You need to be washed too," he said in a husky voice. "I know you said don't use your good supplies, but if we both use them..."

Lucy grabbed her loofah sponge and slammed it into his chest. While he amply covered it with gel soap, she struggled out of her crumpled, drenched skirt. She looked at the black lace underwear that he had already seen when they fell in the street, and she hesitated.

"Lucy, if you don't want to..."

"I...just don't know," she mumbled, feeling her flush spread up to her ears.

"Just washing, then," he decided. "But really, those panties look like they could disintegrate."

She pouted but decided to tug them off. "Just washing," she reminded. She kept her patch covered as she handed the panties over.

"In the rain," he added fast, throwing the dainty underwear over his head and outside of the shower.

She nodded and smiled again. "We're in a rainstorm, and I just so happen to have a loofah and soap. You're just going to wash me up a bit while it's raining. Just a warm summer rain."

Loke closed his eyes, relaxed his muscles, and nodded at the imagery. He lathered the body sponge and turned Lucy so her back was facing him. This was easier for her to handle, less embarrassing, and the gentle scrubbing he gave her shoulders made her hum. The lavender smell relaxed and enticed at the same time. He worked his way down her spine, not missing any bit of skin, until he came to her butt. She tensed, but Loke only rubbed the sponge on her, then dropped to a knee and gave attention to the back of her thighs, her calves, and down to her feet. She lifted each one in turn, and he tenderly treated each toe to a well-earned cleaning.

Kneeling down, he turned her around to face him. She quickly covered herself again, one hand hiding her bush, one arm blocking her breasts. Loke chuckled at her attempt at modesty. He began working his way up from her shins, her thighs, carefully avoiding the patch of curly hair, up to her stomach, and finally her breasts.

"Don't you usually clean those too?" he asked playfully.

Her breathing was coming fast. She swallowed hard and slowly lowered her arm.

"You're beautiful," he assured her.

It made her turn even brighter. "This is embarrassing."

"Lucy," he said a little firmer. "Maybe you didn't hear me." He tilted her head up with one finger and kissed her deeply. She hummed, and her tense body loosened under his warmth. "I said you're beautiful. Trust me, you have nothing to be ashamed of. On the contrary, you should be proud of just how perfect your body is." He looked at those two mounds. "Absolute perfection!"

He leaned over and kissed them with a slight suck to each moist ruby before rubbing circles around them with the loofah sponge. Then he lifted her arm and scrubbed from her wrist to her shoulder, giving each arm a turn. He moved back her hair and cleaned her neck. Once done, he smiled and handed the sponge over to her.

Lucy was more than willing to reciprocate the favor. He turned his back to her, and she realized he was keeping far away from the shower water. She scrubbed the taut shoulders, built firm from fighting, down his back, ran a circle around the guild mark, and paused at the boxers.

"You can get rid of that," she said, snapping the elastic waistband.

Loke looked over his shoulder, and Lucy gulped hard at the low-lidded gleam in his dark green eyes. He tugged the boxers down but kept his back to her. She was immensely curious now, but she had a duty to clean him. Perhaps she went a bit fast, maybe skipped over most of his legs. Kneeling at his feet, she told him to turn around.

Loke turned slowly. He gave the shower head a slightly nervous look, as if it was a spitting python, before focusing solely on her face. The idea of being bathed made him want to tremble, but the moment he saw Lucy on her knees in front of him, dripping wet, rivulets of suds sliding down her body, gawking as she faced a piece of anatomy she had only seen from that damned ice mage exhibitionist, all his terrors left him.

"It needs to be cleaned," he instructed.

Lucy looked at the sponge, then at the erect member. A scratchy sponge would hurt, right?

"Put some soap on your hand," he whispered to urge her on. "Just clean it. You don't have to do anything else you don't want. Just wash me."

Now it was his turn to soothe her uncertainties. She got a large amount of suds on her hand, pouted that she did not know exactly what to do, but she started at the head, rubbing the soap on, and slathered it down the long, veined length.

Loke leaned his head back and strained not to moan. He did not want to scare her away too fast, but...damn, her hand was nimble! So soft, as only a woman raised as an heiress could be.

"Do...um... _these_ need to be cleaned?" she asked, and her fingers uncertainly touched his sac.

"Yeah, but careful."

"Maybe you should..."

"Please," he whispered, and his legs spread a little so she could get the entire area.

Lucy put more soap on her hands and cleaned his balls, first one, then the other. Slowly, she became less intimidated and more curious. She took the entire sac into her hand and softly rolled them together.

"Ahrrrgh!" Loke cried out, unable to hold it back.

Lucy looked up in terror, but his face was pink with ecstasy. She tittered instead.

"What's so funny?" he smirked, looking down at her.

"You sounded really hot right now," she admitted. "You like that?"

He nodded fast, and his lanky, drenched, orange hair flipped down into his face.

"And do you like...this?"

She ran her hand up his shaft to his tip, then ran her thumb over the opening slit. Loke tensed harder, and Lucy felt the surge in her hand as his member gave a leap.

"It's leaking. You're getting dirty again," she chided, and she rubbed him more.

Loke panted as the touches became less timid and more rough. Oh, she was a naughty one! This little lioness knew just how to attract her mate.

"It's getting dirtier," she said in a low, teasing voice. "It needs a more vigorous cleaning."

Lucy let the water trickle to clean off the soap, then she licked him. She had heard Cana and Mirajane talk about this, so she wanted to try it. According to them, men loved this sort of thing. Oh yes, Lucy listened in to all the juicy gossip! After all, she was a writer. She needed inspiration. What better way to improve her writing than by hearing all the dirty stories from the older girls!

Cana in particular had a technique she swore would enslave any man. Her vivid description had turned Lucy's stomach when she heard the drunk woman telling the girls' group. She wondered for a moment...had Cana tried that technique on Gray? Was that what made Juvia so furious?

Well, luckily none of the Fairy Tail girls had a crush on Loke. He was all hers!

She licked up from testes to tip, then twirled her tongue around the underside of his flared head before flicking over the slit. Cana promised this would drive a man wild, and Lucy heard Loke cry out at the action.

"Where did you learn that?" he panted heavily.

"Guild secret," she teased.

Again, a lick down the thick vein, then a flat tongue up, tense the tongue narrower, lick around the head, spiraling upward and into a flat, soft lick over the tip of the head. Cana's instructions ran through her head. It seemed easy enough.

Then, according to Cana, it was time to take it whole. Her suggestion was to take the man into your mouth only as deep as was comfortable, and to hold the rest of the length with your hand. That was, of course, if you were lucky enough to get a guy long enough. Loke was long! Not thick; that was another warning from Cana. Guys with girth were more challenging, particularly when it came to deep-throating. Girth and length both had their advantages.

Lucy was not ready for a challenge like deep-throating, anyway. She feared choking in the shower. Cana had even suggested the best position for taking it that deep, but that was impossible in a shower.

While Lucy was discovering this new ability and taking mental notes to be used in her novel later, Loke was lost in paradise. The bumps on her tongue, the ridges on the roof of her mouth, all of it felt fantastic. Sweat mixed with water and dripped down to her wet hair as he watched her ministrations. His hand rested on her golden hair, urging her on. His hips began to move on their own, humping harder into her mouth until he heard her gag a little.

"Stars! That's good," he choked out. He punched the wall, and his head flew back. "Shit, too good. Lucy, I'm...I'm gonna cum."

She took heed of his warning, backed her mouth away, but kept pumping him faster in her hand. She wanted to watch him, to see just how it looked for a man to climax. She glanced up to Loke's face, tensed and struggling with the pressure he felt building in his loins. His eyes were squeezed tight, his mouth open and panting, his lips drawn back in an animalistic snarl. And then...

She had turned her eyes back down as she felt a jolt in her hand, just in time to get hit in the face with thick, milky fluid. She pulled back a little so it would not get in her eyes. Instead, it splattered onto her breasts, three thick squirts, husky shouts at each one. Then Loke touched her hand to warn her to loosen up and slow down. She liked the feeling, the sticky heat, the way the cum dripped thickly over her skin. She slowed her thrusts, and instead she milked him from base to tip, a gentle move to get all of it out. She wiped his drippage with her breasts, spreading his juice across her nipples.

"Now I'm all dirty," she said seductively.

Loke was still floating in heaven, yet when he looked down and saw his cum on her cheek, dripping down to her mouth, and splattered across her massive bosom, he immediately wanted more.

He wanted her. No... _needed_ her! A person could live without wants, but not without needs. Right then, Loke knew he needed Lucy desperately. Without her, he was a mere Celestial Spirit. With her, he was stronger, powerful, a beast!

Loke grabbed her under the armpits and yanked her up. She squealed as he thrust her up against the shower wall and dived down onto her mouth. The shower slowly washed away the evidence of her naughtiness. It slid down her body, swirled around the drain in white stringy lines, and flowed away.

Loke saw some stubborn spots sticking to her chest and stomach. He hated water, but he still moved her body, pulling her effortlessly to an angle where the shower hit the spots. He took the discarded loofah sponge and gave her another cleaning. Then he dropped it to the side and gave a more personal cleaning of her breasts using his tongue. When Lucy moaned, all thoughts left Loke's brain. He reached down and felt the smooth slipperiness of her feminine opening.

"I forgot to clean here," he realized in a deep tone.

"No soap," she warned fast. "At least, not inside. That hurts."

He looked at her drenched face and smiled slyly. "How would you know?"

She fumbled for an excuse, but instead she looked away in shame. Loke chuckled softly and shook his head. The little princess wasn't so prim and proper after all!

He slipped his finger across her long, soft slit, then gently slid between the lips. Her legs trembled at his touch. The water felt cold compared to her steamy flush. A part of her wanted to squeeze her legs tighter to prevent his access, and part of her wanted him to fill her completely.

"Just cleaning, right?" he whispered hotly into her ear. "You've cleaned down here before. You've even cleaned...in here!"

His finger slid through the tight hole and inside warm folds of softness. Lucy cried out. Loke's forehead rested heavily on the wet tiles as he listened to her cries, felt her moist heat, and enveloped himself into every sense this body could pick up in the Human World. Her musky smell and the lavender soap swirled around him. The water beating on his shoulders was almost forgotten now. As he kissed her, the strawberry cheesecake she had eaten before leaving the guild was still on her tongue. She sounded sexy. She looked hot! She tasted sweet. She felt...incredible.

He moved slowly, sliding his finger a little deeper each time, feeling for that mysterious section. Lucy's legs widened just a bit, and he slipped in a second finger. Now he could dig deep. It had to be there somewhere!

He felt the faintest change in the texture of her fleshy walls, only noticeable when you were really searching for it. Lucy's eyes widened in total shock. He saw in her face, she had not known such a spot existed within her body. All stability in her legs gave way. He barely caught around her tiny waist as he searched again for that elusive spot.

When he hit it a second time, he knew the neighbors would send a complaint. Damn, she was loud! It turned him on even harder.

Her feet began to slip in the shower. He wanted to catch her, but she went too heavy. He used both hands to guide her down until she sat on the bottom of the shower with him between her legs. She was so red, someone might think the water had scalded her. Her gasping breaths made her breasts jiggle. Her blonde hair was wet and streaked around her shimmering shoulders.

"Do that...again," she panted hard.

Loke did not at all like that the shower was hitting him in the head. This was what he hated most, his head getting wet. However, seeing her spread out before him, flushed, gasping, and begging him to continue...not even a fear of water could stop this Lion from getting at his mate.

He leaned over her, mostly to get his head out of the streaming water, and gave her a kiss as his fingers sought out that warm cave. He plunged in harder. Lucy cried into his mouth, but he kept his lips firmly around hers.

The sound of his hand moving had a sexy, sloppy sound to it. Lucy's face drew up a little. It hurt a bit, but whenever he hit that spot, she felt like she might black out in bliss. Her feet squirmed against the shower walls, wishing she could grab hold of something and curl her toes around it. Her heart was beating so fast, she honestly thought she might die, yet she was not about to demand that he stop.

Slowly, the water overhead lost its heat. Or maybe they were both getting too hot. The shower tickled all over her skin and washed away the sweat that built up with long exertion. Lucy worried that Loke might quit in fatigue, yet he refused to give up. He thrust, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. His thumb occasionally hit the little nub outside. Every time he did, it was as if Lucy had been catapulted into the Spirit World, a land full of stars, and she could barely breathe except to scream.

Then, just as her backside was getting sore from the hard bath, something happened. She did not understand it at first.

"Oh!"

It was such a cutely innocent cry of shock that she wanted to laugh, except a moment later she was hit by a strong force, like a tsunami crashing into her. The shock turned into a moment of terror as she felt herself losing all control. She flailed out, but all she had to grab was Loke's shoulders.

"Nnnnngh! Loke!"

"I love you, Lucy," he said in an aggressive, husky voice as he pounded his fingers into her even more vigorously.

She fought against it, threw her head from side to side until her hair stuck to her wet face. Then Loke had to make it worse by grabbing her nipple into his mouth and giving it a small bite.

Everything broke down right then. Lucy might have touched herself before, but never had it felt like this, never this strong. She yelled so loudly, she knew the riverboat men would likely hear her.

As always, Loke came to the rescue. He covered her mouth with his, silencing those wild cries with his tongue. The way she clenched in spasms around his fingers, he knew she was not faking it, and the shock in her face was so cute, so innocent, so...Lucy!

As she slowly relaxed and sank down against the shower wall, Loke gently pulled his fingers out. He frowned a little at seeing a faint bit of blood. Had he torn her? His eyes flicked up in worry that he hurt her, yet he saw no pain in her face. She looked ready to fall asleep.

He washed his finger off in the shower water and looked back down at her entrance. It was not bleeding, at least. Just a small tear, that was all. He smiled, glad he had not hurt her too badly. She could still wear white on her wedding day.

He turned off the water and lifted her up princess style. Careful of the wet floor, he carried her to her bed. She would likely get mad at him for getting her pillows and blankets wet, but he would accept her punishment. He covered her up snugly, kissed her forehead, and began to walk away. Lucy grabbed his wrist to stop him, and Loke looked back in surprise.

"Stay."

That was all she said, yet her brown eyes and flushed face told him enough to write a novel. Loke returned, slipped into the blankets with her, and pulled Lucy against his chest.

"Remind me," she muttered sleepily, "to thank Aquarius."

He chuckled and smoothed back her wet hair. "Maybe next time, you can help me overcome my fear of hot tubs."

She hummed and smiled at the thought. "Kitty bath time."

Loke still cringed at the word _bath_ , but now he had a good memory to associate with the idea of water. His shoulders relaxed as her pruned fingertips brushed over his skin.

Maybe water wasn't so scary after all.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> _Most people understand a debilitating fear of spiders, but those same people look at me funny when I freak out at the sight of balloons. I have globophobia, fear of balloons. Average people don't understand. Hell, I don't understand it, or how I got it. Needless to say, it makes going to parties a challenge. I also have a fear of being in water that may have fish, after once being encircled by a dozen sand sharks at the beach. I don't know what that particular fear is called, if it's a type of fish phobia or a type of water phobia, but being in water with any fish, even minnows, terrifies me. The worst is that I have mild agoraphobia, fear of public places. Sometimes it becomes so overwhelming that I can't go outside. Well, that's my mental health history. LOL!_


End file.
